Stickwitu
by glossymuzic23
Summary: John cheats on her, she only wants him to be happy. He didn't know that was the biggest mistake of his life... CenaxTrish


_I don't wanna go another day _

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind _

_Seems like everybody's breaking up _

_And throwing their love away _

_But I know I got a good thing right her _

_That's why I say:_

She looked at him in his motionless form, crying so hard.

This story began about 5 months ago…

As she walked into the hotel room she and her boyfriend shared giggling came out of the bedroom.

"John sweetheart what's happening," she yelled nervously

He grabbed some robes and put them on.

"John what's happening," she cried.

"Can't you see what's happening? Face it Trish Candice is way hotter," he told her.

"Oh so now I see, fine be happy with her, bye," she cried and dashed out of the room. She loved him so much but she couldn't bear seeing him do this to her.

She went to the room of her best friend Amy Dumas.

"Oh Ames why did he do it?" she cried.

"Trishy guys are complicated people. You know that," Amy comforted.

"I love him so much," she wept.

"He doesn't know that he made the biggest mistake of his life," Amy said.

"Yeah, that's thinking he loves me," Trish sobbed.

"No letting you go," she whispered.

In about 5 months later Candice cheated on John with Chris Masters.

_Nobody gonna love me better _

_I must stickwitu _

_Forever _

_Nobody gonna take me higher _

_I must stickwitu (mmmmmm) _

_You know how to 'preciate me _

_I must stickwitu _

_My baby _

_Nobody ever made me feel this way _

_I must stickwitu_

"Oh my god what did I do? Trish was the best thing that ever happened to me, I let her go," he thought.

As he was driving down the road a truck came his way. He did his best to get out of the way but the two cars crashed and he was knocked out.

In a couple of hours he was in a hospital bed. The doctors called Mr. McMahon.

"What! Cena's out?" he yelled. John was one of the company's best men.

"Yes, sir," the doctor answered.

"Okay we'll send some people to attend to him," Mr. McMahon replied.

He called Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels and his son-in-law, Paul Levesque.

He told them what happened. They all felt so bad because they just came from a club but no was drunk. Randy told his fiancée Stacy what happened.

"Stace, John is knocked out and Vince wants me to go check on him. I'll be back later," he told her.

"Okay, I love you," she answered.

"Love you too," he said. He gave her a semi-passionate kiss and left.

She had to tell her best friend Trish Stratus

_I don't wanna go another day _

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_See the way we ride _

_In our private lives _

_Ain't nobody getting in between _

_I want you to know that you're the only one fo me _

_And I say_

"Oh Trish something terrible happened," she said in a shaky voice.

"What?" Trish a little worried.

"John's car got hit by a truck and he's in a coma," Stacy blurted.

"What! Thanks for telling me Stace, I'm gonna go see him right now," she said and hung up.

She drove through the highways as fast as she could. Tears welled up in her eyes.

When she got to the hospital she dashed to the nurses' counter.

"Excuse me what's the room of John Cena?" she asked.

"Room 521 it's on the fifth floor," she answered.

"Thank you," and Trish was off.

She knocked on the door and she was greeted by Randy Orton.

"Hey Trish," he greeted.

"Hi Randy how's John?" she said.

"He's doing okay," he answered.

Trish walked near the bed and looked at him carefully.

There were bruises all over and a wound on his lip. There was gash on his forehead. Some parts of his body were covered in cuts. No matter how many wounds he had she still loved him.

"Hey Trish we're going for a break," Paul said and the three men went out.

She kneeled down and cried.

She remembered the day he asked her to be her girlfriend.

_Nobody gonna love me better _

_I must stickwitu _

_Forever _

_Nobody gonna take me higher _

_I must stickwitu (mmmmmm) _

_You know how to 'preciate me _

_I must stickwitu _

_My baby _

_Nobody ever made me feel this way _

_I must stickwitu_

Flashback

He took her on a walk in the park. She had recently broken up with her fiancé Jeff Hardy.

He was wearing his camo cap and a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was wearing a white bohemian skirt and a light pink spaghetti strap shirt.

They sat down at a near by bench and he stared at her.

She was watching the other people in the park. He pulled her a little closer and made her face him. Then she rested her head on his chest.

"Oh John, thanks for bringing me here, you're the best," she sighed.

"Thanks, I've been meaning to tell you something," he said.

"Mmm…" she replied.

"I love you," he told her.

"You what," she said staring into his eyes.

"I love you," he repeated.

"Well, don't you know I love you that's why," she was cut short by his lips.

She put her arms around him and kissed back. She opened her lips feeling his wishes. He slid his tongue into her mouth feeling every bit of her. They soon broke the kiss.

End of Flash back

"John this is my entire fault maybe if I fought harder for you, you wouldn't be here," she wept ever so bitterly.

She stood up and gazed at him. She ran her fingers though his arm and more tears flowed from her face

She then bent down and gave him a soft kiss.

"Johnny bear you know that I still love you and I always have. I promise that I won't leave you anymore," she whispered.

She bent down one more time and kissed him hard. Tears flowed rapidly on her eyes but they landed on him. He slowly woke up and felt some sort of numbness. He realized he had no ability to speak because his mouth was sealed. He got up and wrapped the goddess kissing him in his muscular but bruised arms. She realized he was awake but she wanted to kiss for an eternity. In what seemed like an immortal kiss they broke apart.

"Trish I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot," he cried.

"Why do you say so?" she whispered.

"Trish you don't have to pretend you know why?" he answered.

"John whatever you're thinking leave it alone, because whatever it is I still love you," she said.

"Trish you know I don't deserve your love," he told her.

"Why don't you John? I love you with all my heart, if I didn't I wouldn't be here right now. I chose you out of all the men in the world, you're the first and only guy I will ever truly love. You have been the best, you never took control of me, you always made me happy didn't you? You always made sure that everything you did was best for whatever happened. Hell you took away my virginity! Doesn't that mean anything? One little mistake can never replace all the right and wonderful things," she informed him.

_'and now' _

_Ain't nothing else I could need (nothing else I could need) _

_'and now' _

_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me _

_I got you _

_We'll be making love endlessly _

_I'm with you _

_r(baby), i'm with you _

_(baby), you're with me _

_(baby) you're with me_

Flashback

"Oh my god John you know how to pleasure a woman," she told him.

"Only the best for you Trish," he replied.

"I have to be honest, that was my first time to have sex," she informed him.

"It doesn't matter. All I care about is that you had it with me," he said.

"It doesn't? I thought you wanted girls with experience," she wondered.

"Not really, I just want a girl who knows how to show a man a good time," he told her.

"Well I'm glad you were delighted," she smiled.

"Do you want another lesson in thuganomics?" he asked.

"That depends, do you want Stratusfaction to be your student?" she said.

"No one else," he smiled. They began another round of love.

End of Flashback

"Well yeah but," he began but he was silenced by her finger.

"You love me right?" she asked.

He nodded as he began to lick her finger.

"I love you too, so there is no reason for us to not be together," she told him.

He finally gave in, so he just kissed her.

"When you're better you can get your dose of Stratusfaction," she promised.

"I've always missed that," he said.

He pulled her closer for another of her blissful kisses

_Nobody gonna love me better _

_I must stickwitu _

_Forever _

_Nobody gonna take me higher _

_I must stickwitu (mmmmmm) _

_You know how to 'preciate me _

_I must stickwitu _

_My baby _

_Nobody ever made me feel this way _

_I must stickwitu_


End file.
